


Not Quite Adulthood

by boywonder



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/boywonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His body had grown, not quite to full adulthood, but close enough. With that came things that didn’t quite add up for the young boy stuck living in it.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="small">Warning for very awkward pornographic content. I hope this is what you had in mind for your prompt, Yuletide recip! If not...I hope you like it anyway.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Adulthood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).



Though the sage Rauru was a wealth of information, he couldn’t - or didn’t think to - tell Link what it would be like to have a body that was so different from the one he knew. The magic of the Sacred Realm kept him in stasis, and kept his muscles from atrophying while he slept. He was too young to actual wield the Master Sword, but for reasons divined by fate, he was the only one who _could_. So he slept on while the outside world corroded under Ganondorf’s rule, and his body grew.

It was shocking to him when he woke. Whether through magic or simply because his body was, in fact, his own, he could still _use_ it. He could walk, run, jump. Anything he’d been physically able to do before, he could do now. Some of it, like swordplay, he was _better_ at now, because his muscles were stronger. It didn’t occur to him to dwell too long on how all of that worked; he was still a boy at heart, and had a boy’s thoughts and not a man’s. His body had grown, not quite to full adulthood, but close enough. With that came things that didn’t quite add up for the young boy stuck living in it.

Recalling how to use a sword was easy. But it was also easy to overdo it. He was used to having to put so much power in his strikes, to make them work. The sword he now carried was heavier than the one he’d used before. He did not wield it _clumsily_ , exactly, but he did not wield it _gracefully_ , either. He misjudged distances between things, and often struck them too hard. He was not a violent boy, though he had been forced to learn to fight in a hurry.

He often thought things would be heavier than they were, and ended up looking foolish or even overbalancing when he tried to pick them up. Like swinging a sword, he would throw things too hard - compensating for weight things didn’t have, now that he himself had more mass. He broke many pots quite by accident, simply trying to move them around. It did not make him any fast friends.

Returning to the forest was bittersweet. Of course, no one knew him. How could they? He had grown up, and they were all children. Some of them had been children before he was ever born, and none of them would ever be adults. He had seen his face in the mirror, and recognized it in a way you recognize someone you have not seen in many years. But for Kokiri, who saw nothing of the outside world, they didn’t know him to see him. It was probably better than explaining, but it was lonely. Saria might have known him, but she was nowhere to be found.

His house seemed very small when he climbed the ladder. He had an awkward time with it. He thought the rungs were farther apart, and it took him a couple tries to get it right. The ceiling of the treehouse was lower than he remembered, and the bed was far too small. He settled for sleeping on the floor, staring up at the familiar ceiling with an unfamiliar perspective. How could it be that the world had changed outside the forest, and everything had gotten bigger and smaller at the same time, and yet he did not feel he had changed?

What was more, he seemed to have little control over his emotions. He was quicker to anger than he had been, and quicker to…things he could not understand fully. Hormones he knew nothing about raged through his system; seventeen was not an adult, though he carried more responsibility now than most adults ever would. Meeting Malon at the ranch again sent something he had no words for running through his system. As a boy, he had experienced an erection before, certainly. The hardening between his legs wasn’t _entirely_ new. However, those never lasted. The one he had the morning after he reunited with Malon refused to go away quickly. 

He was at a loss. No one had schooled him in the things that happened to adults. Kokiri didn’t grow up, so if they knew anything about the adult bodies of Hylians, they sure hadn’t told him. Even the Deku Tree hadn’t mentioned anything like that. 

Navi was no help, either. She seemed embarrassed by the whole affair - and annoyed that he didn’t know how to handle it himself.

Eventually, she said something crossly about touching it to make it go away, before flying out the window.

He stared after her, then stared down at himself with a sense of hopelessness. He ended up taking most of his clothing off, feeling like it fit too tightly as long as that stayed so hard. He thought about as many different things as he could, but he kept coming back to Malon, and that just made his cock twitch. And it seemed to be…leaking. He didn’t have to pee, so he wasn’t sure what, exactly, was going on.

And that thing Navi had said about touching it to make it go away? What did that mean? He was a little mystified, and truth be told, he was as embarrassed about it as she was. He was probably _more_ embarrassed!

He had to make it go away again, though. No way could he ride a horse like this! Riding a horse had taken enough getting used to again with his new body. He couldn’t even imagine climbing back down the ladder and walking around like this. Everyone would surely be able to _tell_ , and that wouldn’t be any good. He couldn’t tie it down, either, because trying to bend it down and make it stay _hurt_.

Frustrated, he poked it with one finger. It didn’t really seem to do anything. What kind of touching was he supposed to do? He didn’t want to hurt it. Any boy who’d spent his childhood running around the woods unchecked was bound to get hit in the junk eventually. He knew what _that_ felt like, and it was a lot bigger now. That probably meant it would hurt a lot more. He didn’t want it to hurt, he just wanted it to go back to normal.

He touched it again, softer, putting one finger on the tip for a moment. Without really thinking about it, he moved his finger along the slit there. It twitched a little in response, and he gasped aloud as he realized it kind of felt _good_. Trial and error was the only way it was going to go. After a few minutes of playing with it, he stopped caring so much about it going away, and caring more about how it _felt_. His body knew what it liked, even if his brain wasn’t really ready to catch up.

He used his hands to feel all of it. It was different when it was hard. Some parts were more sensitive than others, and his balls were big enough to fill one palm with. He found that if he used both hands, he could play with his dick and his balls at the same time, and _that_ was especially good.

Eventually, on instinct his body had, he figured out what felt best. Rough, clumsy, unexperienced strokes (and the memory of feeling Malon hugging him, pressed up against him, and the sound of her voice) eventually worked an orgasm out. He almost bit through his lip trying to keep himself quiet, not wanting to attract Navi’s attention or have one of the Kokiri come in looking for him. He sat there on the floor, taking in ragged breaths, staring down at the white stuff in his hand.

He had absolutely _no_ answer for that, and it panicked him. It wasn’t pee. It hadn’t really felt like peeing. He had no idea if this was normal. 

On the bright side, the erection was going away quickly. Still, the question of what had spilled into his hand bothered him. What if he was sick, or enchanted? Who could he even _ask_? He didn’t want to try to explain _how_ it had happen. Just thinking about that made him blush to the tips of his ears.

In the end, he washed himself up in the basin, put all his clothes and gear back on, and went outside to find Navi.

She was fluttering around at the bottom of the ladder, which he still tripped his way down.

“Oh, good, you figured it out,” she said. “Let’s go. We need to find Saria.”

Link frowned and followed after her. What if Saria didn’t recognize him? He wouldn’t be able to handle that. Still, if he told her who he was, that would be enough, right? Would Saria be able to tell him anything about how weird his body was now? That…was probably wishful thinking. She was smart, but she was still a Kokiri. 

Maybe Sheik could tell him, if he could get Sheik to actually answer a question.

“Are you coming?!” Navi demanded. Link shook himself out of his thoughts and nodded at her.

Being a Kokiri, even one that was outcast, seemed a lot easier than being an adult.

As they headed up the hill to the Lost Woods, Link looked out at the village, and wished he had been allowed to stay the same, like it had.

Weird body stuff had to wait, and not for the first time.

They had a world to save. _Then_ he could figure out who to ask about all the other stuff. And in the meantime…he’d have to avoid Malon for awhile. He’d never be able to look at her without getting embarrassed now!

He took a breath, steeled himself, and listened for the music that would lead them to the center of the woods - and hopefully, to the Forest Sage that would help them save Hyrule.


End file.
